Episode 6049/6050 (12th October 2011)
Plot The plan to bring down the Kings is executed. After Cameron has sabotaged the CCTV, the trucks are driven away by Cameron, Charity and Cain. Edna soon discovers that her office keys are missing, while Carl and Jimmy realise the computer's been wiped and the trucks have gone too. Carl suspects Cameron's game and calls the police. Later, after pulling off a deal with the trucks at an industrial estate, sparks fly between Cain and Charity and they end up kissing passionately. Back in the village, the police arrive to deal with the theft, but Carl is not satisfied so resolves to sort it himself. Carl storms into Debbie's and accuses her and Cameron. Andy is furious that they would risk doing this with Sarah being so ill, but Cameron confesses everything and urges them to keep quiet. When Cain returns from the job, he winds Jai up by kissing Charity in front of him. Soon afterwards, Jai warns Charity about using Sarah as an excuse and wants the truth about her and Cain. Charity admits that they did the job to get money for Cameron, but an unconvinced Jai tells her that if she carries on having secrets with Cain, they're over. Elsewhere, an oblivious Rhona asks Laurel to help with the christening; Amy's intrigued about the bone marrow tests and asks Cain what they will be looking for from a donor; Holly and Hannah are troubled by John and Moira's bickering; while Laurel's shaken when Rachel warns her that things will get messy if she doesn't sort the situation with Marlon. Cast Regular cast *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *John Barton - James Thornton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Nicky Pritchard - Matt Milburn *Receptionist - Susi Wrenshaw *Doctor Abbott - Kate Maravan *Photographer - Richard Crehan *PC Jane Ross - Lisa Brookes Locations *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *The Grange B&B - Dining area and guest loung *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Hotten street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Emmerdale Haulage - Haulage yard *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *Hotten Clinic - Reception and consulting room *The Woolpack - Public bar, back lobby and beer garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior *Unknown industrial estate building *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard Notes *This hour-long episode was transmitted at the regular time of 7:00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,850,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes